The Ulterior Motive
by TheOutcast23
Summary: Due to receiving a lot of positive feedback from readers, I decided to continue with another one a few suggested I continue with a series. So, I am going to do a series. Just a reminder, the characters of Gabriel and the Celestials are of my own creation. If you are a hardcore Sailor Moon fan and hate replacement of characters don't read or leave nasty reviews. Its a little short!
1. Prologue

It had been several months since Princess Serenity and Prince Gabriel's wedding. The two were as happy as they were before, if not more. Serenity never shed a single tear as long as she was with Gabriel. Also, the Scouts and the Celestials had continued become quite fond of each other. For example, Mercury and Ryan spent many hours reading and discussing medical information from their research; Mars and Zack constantly had quarrels, but they always ended up laughing at the end of it; Jupiter and Tyler were constantly sparing trying to upstage one another, but they always ended up even; as for Venus and Lance, well they were always walking through town shopping and talking, funny thing is Lance never complained about carrying the boxes.

It was a beautiful morning, which was perfect for Serenity and Gabriel to take a walk through the gardens and that's just what they did. As they walked Gabriel did nothing, but look at his new bride, her hair, still in its same form of 2 buns and the remainder of her golden hair falling to the ground, shimmering from the light in the sky, gliding along with her white dress.

"Serenity, you look beautiful," Gabriel said looking into her sapphire eyes and smiling.

"You always say that, but I love it every time you do," Serenity said smiling and running her fingers through his dark brown and silver hair. "That's sounded so conceded, didn't it?"

"Not at all," Gabriel said smiling, "besides even if it did I still wouldn't have cared;" which resulted in Serenity's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

As they walked through the gardens, they suddenly heard eight, recognizable, voices coming from behind them.

"Hey you two, it's a great morning isn't perfect for a day of training, what do you think Gabriel?" Tyler said with a wink.

"Guys not right now, maybe later," Gabriel said with his hand around Serenity's waist.

"Tyler, leave him alone he's with Serenity," Lance said rolling his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Gabriel was chicken of embarrassing himself in front of Serenity," Zack said taunting him.

"Don't start, you know I can put each of you down in 5 minutes," Gabriel said.

"Only one way to find out, let's go?" Tyler said getting in his fighting stance, causing Jupiter slapping him in the back of the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"For being stubborn," Jupiter said with a smile.

"Gabriel, go ahead I've never seen you train before," Serenity said with a wink, "except when the girls and I saw you working out the day we met you."

"Ok…ok…we can go at it, but weapons only, no hand to hand," Gabriel said looking at guys.

"That's no fun," Zack said crossing his arms pouting.

"It's that or nothing, you pick."

"Fine, we'll do weapons only." Zack said pouting.

"Maybe you should do 1-on-1 Gabriel," Ryan said with a smirk, "Mercury and I could have new cadavers to play with."

"You two are so weird at times," Zack said being smart again, causing Mars to punch him in the arm. "Ow!"

"You talk too much, close that giant trap, you call a mouth, of yours…geez," Mars said irritated.

"I was just say…," Zack started to say before getting interrupted.

"Zack, don't say another word its opening a door for pain," Venus said with a slight laugh.

"I'll tell you what guys, you guys were supposed to go do something with the girls and it was just supposed to be Serenity and I spending the morning together," Gabriel said looking down at Serenity. "So, because of that Serenity picks."

"Hmm…hand to hand," Serenity said with a wink.

"Yes, we win!" Zack and Tyler said in unison.

"Oh shut it, come on we'll go to the field." Gabriel said smiling at Serenity and kissing her on her soft lips.

"You know, some time you guys are too 'lovey-dovey' for me," Zack said, resulting in all the girl's hands to turn in to fists threatening to punch him, and ducking. "I was kidding, chill." Mars still slapped him in the back of the head.

"I like it when they are like that it shows love, especially since I am the goddess of love." Venus said gripping Lance's arm, then laying her head on it.

"You're just as ba…" Zack started to say, before stopping after seeing Jupiter and Mars glare at him, "Nevermind, I'll shut up."

"Smart move," Serenity said lightly laughing.

"Come on, let's keep the beat down for the field." Gabriel said as they all started walking to the empty field.

It didn't take long for them to arrive and Tyler getting in front of them all.

"Who's first?" Tyler said cracking his knuckles.

"Hold on, not so fast how are we doing this?" Lance said.

"Last man standing?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Tyler said.

"Ok boys, shirts off?" Gabriel said after kissing Serenity

They all took their shirts off and stood in front of the girls which revealed their scars which shocked the girls; all except Serenity, she'd seen Gabriel's scars the wedding night.

"OH MY GOD!" The girls said in unison, "guys those scars are hideous."

"How did you get them?" Mercury asked.

"Mostly training and battles," Ryan said, "I know they look bad don't they?"

"Of course they do, there are scars on every part of your body." Venus said in absolute shock.

"Don't worry about the scars; as long as we're alive we don't care." Tyler said with a slight laugh. "Come on guys let's do this."

The walked up to the center of field, in a view were the girls could watch and stood in a circle.

"Shall we show off?" Zack said with a wink.

"No, we're training not showing off." Lance said slightly annoyed.

"Alright guys, ready on the count of three," Tyler said beginning the count down, "1…2…3…GO!"

Tyler and Zack rushed at Gabriel, while Lance and Ryan when at it.

"I had a feeling you two would go for me," Gabriel said with a smirk while blocking their punches. Zack went for a kick, but Gabriel ducked, which got in the way of Tyler's attack. With that delay, he was able to spot a tree about 30 yards from him and began to run towards it. 'Oh hell yes, this is perfect', Gabriel thought to himself.

"Gabriel, get back you coward so we can pound you." Zack said, as both Tyler and him both chased after him.

"You want me, come get me," Gabriel said taunting him and slowing down when he got 3 yards from the tree and the guys caught up, he ran up and flipped backwards, then kicking Zack in the back and resulted in Zack and Tyler hitting each other. "You would think by now, you'd know that." Gabriel said laughing as the two Celestials member lay on the ground, holding their ribcages. "That's two down."

"Not quite Gabriel," Tyler said getting up, and putting Gabriel in a sleeper hold. "Give up! You know this is my specialty."

"Your right, but counters aren't," Gabriel said jumping up locking his ankles around Tyler's neck, which caused Tyler to let go of his hold and grab and Gabriel's ankles; but in doing so gave Gabriel the ability to flip him forward and making Tyler's body hit hard on the ground. "Want to try that stupid move again?" Gabriel said laughing before walking away.

The girls we're just sitting and watching, loving every moment of the five men going at it. Particularly Serenity, who was shocked, but loved, every second of her husband's quick maneuvering. Although, they were sometimes hard to spot because of their acrobatic moves, do to their constant speed.

"Wow, they don't play do they?" Jupiter said.

"What do you expect? It's training." Mars said.

"It looks to me like Gabriel knows every one of the main areas that will take them down." Mercury said. "He's making them look like amateurs, don't you think Serenity."

Serenity wasn't listening all she could do was watch husband, she didn't want to miss a single second.

"Serenity…Serenity…SERENITY!" Mars said yelling into Serenity's ears.

"Oh I'm sorry, what is it?" Serenity asked confused.

"Never mind it's not important." Mars said rolling her eyes, along with the others.

Lance and Ryan, were on the other end dodging each other's attacks; they were matching each move, but when Ryan went for his right hook, Lance ducked and hitting a uppercut, with the intensity of a rocket which made Ryan's head turn to the left resulting in a right hook from Lance, knocking him out after hitting his temple.

Lance stood over Ryan, not paying attention, which allowed Gabriel to speed up and knee him dead center of his back. With that move, Lance's body launched forward hitting the ground, but he only was down before doing a spin around spring up to his feet.

"Nice shot, cowardly, but nice shot," Lance said dodging with a smirk.

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention," Gabriel said laughing.

The two went at it not holding back; at one point, Gabriel ran to one of the trees as Lance chased after him, and using his ankles locked around Lance's neck and flipping him backward. However, unlike Tyler Lance landed on both his feet and a hand on the ground, he looked up and ran about to spear Gabriel; before he was able to finish the attack Gabriel jumped up slamming a foot on his back and making Lance land on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"I win, nice try boys." Gabriel said slightly limping. The four men who were on the ground, all of them got up and walked over to the Scouts drenched in sweat and breathing heavy.

"Dang Gabriel, what the hell that hurt?" Lance said holding his back.

"Your back hurts, good lord Lance you nailed me with an uppercut and a right hook, don't start that crap." Ryan said rubbing his jaw.

"Hey I got it worse, Zack tackled me from behind," Tyler said, "and then I got flipped to the ground by Gabriel."

"Well, you should have stayed down," Gabriel said putting his arm around Serenity, who didn't care about the sweat.

"Serenity, he's covered in sweat why are you letting him put his arm around you?" Mars said.

"I'm married to him remember," Serenity said looking up and kissing him, "why should I care if he's covered in sweat, or water for that matter." Serenity said with a wink.

"Nice thanks a lot Serenity, Mars said grossed out, "now I have bad images in my head."

"Oh leave them alone," Venus said giggling.

"After that, is anyone else hungry?" Tyler asked with a grumbling stomach.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Ryan said.

The boys put their shirts on and they began their walk back to the palace, alongside the girls.

"Honey, that was amazing where did you learn those maneuvers?" Serenity asked smiling with an impressed tone.

"Well, it was actually a combination of things," Gabriel said in a matter-of-fact tone, "it was a combination of my training in Astromia and what I learned from the other guys."

"Well, I liked it a lot."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," Gabriel said with a small laugh.

They arrived at the palace in no time.

"Guys we need to get a bath before lunch." Ryan said wiping his forehead.

"Yeah I'd hate to have sweat fall in my food." Lance said in a in a joking tone intentionally trying to gross the girls.

"That's disgusting Lance, I can't believe you said that." Venus said about ready to puke.

"I was kidding honey, relax." Lance said laugh as Venus leaned back.

"Still that was gross." Venus said pushing him back.

"Well, guys I'm heading straight to our room." Gabriel said looking down at Serenity.

"In that case see you in 4 hours," Zack said, "because it might be a while before you make an appearance."

"That's so perverted Zack," Jupiter said disgusted, "Shut up!"

"Well, were going so, see you in a bit." Gabriel said turning around as he and Serenity headed to their room.

They arrived and went inside and locked the door.

"Serenity, why did you lock the door," Gabriel said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not showing you off to everyone that's not appropriate." Serenity said innocently.

"Good point, be back in a bit." Gabriel said knowing she had something planned; after all, they were still in the newlywed stage of their recent union as husband and wife.

Gabriel took a quick bath and wrapped a towel around his waist and started heading out to the bedroom and to the closest. As he walked out, he spotted Serenity wearing her it was the pure white dress; puffed, the shoulders in puffy and sphere likes; and a golden neckline, made of individual golden circles which blended into one another.

"I love the dress on you, you know that right." Gabriel said smiling.

"Yes, that's why I put in on silly." Serenity said with a slight laugh.

He walked over and gave her a quick kiss, before walking to the closet. "I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He went and changed into his prince attire, which was made up of white pants; a black vest that buttoned vertically with silver individual buttons, with about a six inch distance between them; a belt and of silver; and a pair of black, freshly polished and buffed, black shoes.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, but before we go can you kiss me again?" She said smiling.

"Do you really have to ask?" Gabriel said walking over wrapping his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, and he gave a gentle kiss. He started to pull away, but she pulled him back kissing him again.

"I knew that was going to happen," Gabriel added after they finally pulled apart.

"Good, because I love it when you kiss me," Serenity said with a smile.

"I know," he said looking into her sapphire blue eyes, "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's get going before this goes any further." Serenity said with a smile and a wink.

"Yes, we'll save for tonight." Gabriel said.

Serenity looped her arm around his, as they opened the door and began walking to the dining hall.


	2. Bad News in Astromia

They entered the dining hall, where Scouts and the rest of the Celestials were, and took their seats next to Queen Serenity. She couldn't be happier to see how happy her daughter was to have married for love rather than obligated to.

"You look lovely, my little Serenity." Queen Serenity said with a smile.

"Thank you mother," Serenity said with a smile.

They brought out the food and began to eat and make small talk, when there was a man that entered the dining hall and bowed.

"Sorry for the intrusion, your majesties, but there is a messenger from Astromia with an urgent message for Prince Gabriel."

"Show him in." Queen Serenity said with another bow, the man opened the door and the messanger walked in and approached Prince Gabriel then bowing.

"Your majesty, your parents wanted to not to worry they thought they would be able to handle it on their own, but I'm afraid at this point they cannot."

"What happened? Are they alright?" Gabriel asked in a panic.

"Yes they are," the messenger said, "but the kingdom itself however is a different story."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid the Torturians, are attacking the kingdom."

"I thought we had a treaty with them," Gabriel said infuriated, "what happened?"

"I'm not sure, not even your parent's know the reason." The messenger said. "They did told me to tell you, that Captain Zeta of Torturia is leading them."

"My childhood friend, Zeta?" Gabriel asked shocked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Alright, what are we doing about it?"

"Captain Tryso is attempting to hold them off, but to great difficulty." the messenger said.

"Alright, thank you for informing me," Gabriel said, "Go immediately back to parents let them know I will be in contact with them as soon as possible."

"Yes, your majesty." the messenger said with a bow and heading toward the door, but suddenly stopping, "Your majesty, your parents said if the Celestials wish to come, they feel a need to do so."

"Understood," Gabriel said and with a bow of the head the messanger was gone.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry what are you going to do?" Serenity said in a said tone, as her husband sat back down and began to rub his back.

"I don't think there is much I can do, but to go into the battlefield and stop this," Gabriel said looking up with a sad, but angry tone, "I must report back to Astromia and lead the military myself."

"I'll come with you." Serenity said a tear rolling down her face

"No, I can't risk your life." Gabriel said looking at her and wiping the tear away. "I know this may sound mean and cruel, but I can take losing some men; but if I lose you, it'll kill me."

"Gabriel…"

"Please Serenity, don't argue with me you must stay here," Gabriel said looking into her tear filled eyes.

"I will, but hurry back to me."

"I will, I promise."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Tyler asked.

"I can't ask you to do that, that is a decision you have to make." Gabriel said looking at the four men, his friends, who he knew would follow him no matter what.

"Looks like you've got four more men," Lance said as all four men stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"We'll fight together, we'll die together." Lance said with a smile.

"Like we said before, we're a family and family doesn't abandon family." Ryan said.

"Alright then guys if you're sure, go pack up and grab your weapons; we'll leave for Astromia tomorrow." Gabriel said as they all nodded.

"Gabriel, the Moon Kingdom military will be available if you need it," Queen Serenity said smiling, "all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you Queen Serenity, I appreciate it;" Gabriel said with a smile before turning upset. "I'm afraid I don't think I can eat anything else, I'm sorry."

"I can understand that Gabriel, I wouldn't be able to either," Mars said.

"Yeah, with news like that I'd lose my appetite too," Venus said.

"I'll see you later honey," Gabriel pushed back his chair and kissed Serenity's soft lips and headed out of the dining hall and before Serenity could even say another word, he was out of the room.

After an hour, Serenity headed straight to her room. Upon entering there was Gabriel lying on the bed completely asleep; and in seeing that, she walked over laid next to him and put his arm around her and snuggled up falling asleep as well.

Gabriel began to dream, in that dream he saw Serenity, but getting hit in the back with an arrow with an attempt to protect him, resulting in her dying in his arms. He woke up in a shock and in a cold sweat. It was night now, he looked to the side and there was his angel asleep, her hair glistening in the moon light and kissing her forehead. He got up and walked to the balcony with an attempt to calm his nerves.

'For the first time in my life, I'm scared' Gabriel thought to himself, but it wasn't because he would die, but because he knew that was a risk that always came with battle. It was the fact he may never see his angelic bride again.

Serenity's eyes fluttered open, and her husband wasn't next to her anymore so she got up and saw him on the balcony, walked up and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head against his arm. "Everything will be ok, you'll see."

"I hope your right," Gabriel said looking into Serenity's crystal blue eyes, holding her close and kissing her lips. "I love you Serenity."

"I love you Gabriel," Serenity said looking into his russet brown eyes.

Gabriel scooped her up and carried her to bed, where they spent the entire night giving their bodies to each other, by unleashing the intensity, passion, and love they had for each other like never before.


	3. The Nightmare has Begun

The next morning, Gabriel, and the rest of the Celestials made their final preparations for their journey to Astromia. Gabriel was eager to get to his kingdom, but yet didn't want to leave his angel after being kidnapped, not months before.

The Scouts, Queen Serenity, and, naturally, Serenity walked the five warriors to the fountain in the courtyard to say their goodbyes. Gabriel turned to his wife and kissed her soft lips, then looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Serenity, I will be back as soon as I can," Gabriel said holding her close, not wanting to let her go.

"The Scouts and I can still come with you, please just give us time to pack." Serenity said sniffing and tears began to run down her face.

"I can't, not this time;" Gabriel said wiping a tear from her eyes. "All I can ask is for you to stay her and wait for me."

"I will, I promise." Serenity said kissing his lips. "Just be careful."

"I will."

"Remember Serenity, Gabriel is considered to be one of the best warriors in Astromian history," Lance said reassuringly. "Trust me, he will be back, we all will;" He said now looking at Venus and smiling.

"We better get to Astromia, the sooner the better." Ryan said.

They all said their goodbyes, each guy kissing their girlfriend, before turning around and walking to the center of the path.

"Gabriel, wait…NO!" Serenity said grabbing his arm. "Don't leave, I need you."

"I know and I need you, but I have to stop this from getting any worse." Gabriel said looking into her desperate eyes. "Remember, you have two things to know I am with you, the star locket and this necklace." Lifting the necklace around Serenity's neck; it was the very necklace he gave her the day they met; the one with a gold phoenix, encased by a diamond which was attached to a crescent moon that matched the symbol of the moon kingdom.

"If you every get lonely, grip or kiss the necklace and listen to the locket. It will be a reminder of my vow to come back." Gabriel added then kissing her again. "I love you Serenity."

"I love you Gabriel." She kissed him one last time before the five transformed and were gone.

That day Serenity did nothing but stay in her room, gripping the necklace with the music playing from the locket. "I hope it ends soon, I miss him so much," she said out loud to herself.

_Astromia_

The five landed at the palace gate and transformed back to their human forms.

"Prince Gabriel, it so good to see you again," said a broad chested soldier, with long brown hair down to his shoulders and blue eyes.

"Good to see you Leonius, where are my parents?"

"They are in the throne room, shall I get them?"

"Yes, tell them to meet me in the command center and make sure Captain Tryso is there as well."

"Yes sir," the soldier bowed and ran towards the palace, while the Gabriel and the Celestials headed towards the military base.

On the way, the Celestials spotted a look on Gabriel's face, it was the very look when it came to Prince Diamond…determination and anger. They knew not to say anything to him when he had that look. They arrived at the command center. The Astromians were very high technological for the era; the walls were white marble; with black marble flooring; they had a center alter, also in black marble to blend in with the flooring, with a digital hologram of the entire kingdom; on the wall was a screen marked of all the attack locations and what order they were made; with four men in the room monitoring it.

As Gabriel walked in they all stopped and bowed.

"Your majesty it's so great to…." A young soldier started to say before Gabriel held up his hand.

"Not now, what are we looking at?" Gabriel said.

"Yes sir, it seems that from what we are determining most of their attacks are coming from the west."

"Is there anything else? Where was their heaviest attack?"

"It was our arms development; Captain Tryso stopped that assault," the young solder said, "no further attacks there at this time."

"How many men?"

"Approximately 10,000 lives lost on our end the Torturians at least 50,000."

Leonius walked in alongside Gabriel's parents, Queen Noel and King Alexum.

"Oh darling it so good to see you," Queen Noel said going to give her son a hug, but he put his hand behind him to stop her.

"Not now, where is Captain Tryso?" Gabriel said in a commanding tone

"Here your majesty," said a broad shouldered man, jet black haired man and green eyes, with silver chest plate and a black sheathed sword with a gold grip, holding a silver helmet at his side, "as you requested."

"Good, come I need to know the status of where our positions are." Gabriel said, with that the captain walked over and stood next to Gabriel.

"Our positions are here…here…and here." He said pointing at the mountain, forest, and an ocean based regions. "Our weakest seems to be in the forest and ocean areas."

"Ok what weapons, do we have in each region?"

"The mountains have about 20% of our infantry and 20% of our archery; the ocean has mostly all horsemen and the ocean about the same."

"What about the field in the center?"

"Not much, we figured we'd set up on the sides, they mostly head to the center."

"Alright, I see what you're trying to do in the forest area. However, we need to remove half of the archery in there, but leave the ones on the mountains. Remove at least 10% of our infantry from the mountains and stick them in the forest, after all the snow from the mountains will slow them and us down enough, as it is. I want a mix of archers and horse man mostly there. If we're going to do guerilla warfare; we're going to do it right. It's a 'U' shaped pattern in the field covered by forest so that will do it."

"Yes sir, what about the water side of it?"

"How much action have they seen?"

"Not much, sir"

"Alright, pull out all the horsemen. Yes, ALL of them the brush from the forest will cover that from our amount there. Once, that's done take a quarter of the set up that is on the western side and put it in the south and the east, and the best archers and horseman in the mountains. Also, make sure you have Astromian scouts observing the kingdom from the mountains. "

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed," Gabriel said with that the captain left, "keep me informed."

"Yes sir, by the way your majesty it's great to see you again."

Gabriel smiled at the man as he walked out of the command center, closing the door behind him.

"Now, we can talk," Gabriel said smiling and looking at his mother before they embraced.


	4. The Arrival of and Ulterior Motive

"Serenity, you can't stay in your bedroom forever, you need to come out," Jupiter said worried. "We're all worried about you a great deal."

"If you forgot, Gabriel does sleep in here as well," Serenity said slightly irritated, "and I'm perfectly fine."

"You know what she meant Serenity." Mars said annoyed.

"Yes I do, now can you please leave me alone? I'm going to go rest for a bit."

"Alright, come out later and we can all spend some time together." Mercury said in her usual, kind voice.

"We'll see." Serenity said falling onto the bed and hugging Gabriel's pillow that still had its scent.

The girls turned and walked down the marble hallway, worried about their friend. As they rounded the corner, Queen Serenity was at her daughter's door. She lightly knocked on the door and opened it.

"Darling, can I come in?" Queen Serenity asked gently.

"Yes mother, you can I don't care." Serenity said, resulting in Queen Serenity opening, and closing, the door and walking towards the bed.

Queen Serenity sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her daughter's hair and then kissing her forehead. "Darling, I highly doubt Gabriel would want you hiding in here till he comes back."

"I know mother, I just miss him so much."

"I know you do and I do as well, but you can't stay here and mope." Queen Serenity said. "I do need to tell you something though, we are expecting a visitor at noon tomorrow, so you'll have to be there. "

"Is it Gabriel?" Serenity said shooting up excited.

"I wish I could say 'yes', but I can't and I feel horrible about it."

"Oh…If it's not him I don't care," Serenity said holding onto the pillow tighter against her chest, "but who is it?"

"His name is Seiya, he will be staying in the palace on some matters with the Senate." Queen Serenity said answering her daughter, while kissing her forehead. "So, you have to be out of the room and at least walk around, even if you are just being around the Scouts."

"Ok mother if I have to, I will."

"Thank you my dear daughter, now get some rest." Queen Serenity said smiling before walking out.

The next morning Serenity got up early and began to get dressed. It took her quite a while to do this because she had a tendency to stop and stare out the window hoping to see a certain bald eagle, which was Gabriel's transformation form. 'God, I miss him every moment of every day, where are you?' Serenity thought to herself.

"Princess, your requested at the portal at this time," said a small maid.

"I'm on my way Alice," Serenity said faking a smile, "I'll be there soon."

It didn't take long for Serenity to arrive at the portal and go to stand by her mother. She wiped away a tear trying to act like nothing is bothering her, but her mother and the Scouts knew differently. The portal activated and a boy with jet black hair down to his waist and in a ponytail; dark blue eyes; he wore a black uniform like attire, only the top had golden trim; and a black cape.

"Prince Seiya, it is great to finally meet you;" said the head of the Senate, "We have heard great things about you."

"I look forward to working with you." Seiya said bowing, before turning to he turned to Serenity, "you must be Princess Serenity, you're beauty does indeed represent that of a goddess."

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment." Serenity said with a fake smile, but her mother knew her daughter could have cared less about his compliments.

"You're very welcome, but you do not need to thank me for speaking the truth."

"I think I'm going to go for a walk mother, may I leave?"

"Certainly," Queen Serenity said with a smile and giving her the 'thank you for doing this, even though you hated it' look.

"May I come with you, Princess?" Seiya said with a smirk.

"I guess so," Serenity said as they turned around, along with the Scouts, and began walking out towards the fountains; not taking him to the garden since it was her husband and hers place to spent all their time together.

"So, I heard that you recently were married to Prince Gabriel of Astromia, he is very lucky."

"Actually, I'm the lucky one," Serenity said looking straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge his presence. "He's a wonderful man, with a heart that is as big as the galaxy, and beyond; in addition to being made of gold."

"Where is he now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually I do mind, but to answer your question he's in Astromia protecting his kingdom."

"That's very admirable; I hope he will come back to you soon."

"He will, I know he will," Serenity said holding her necklace.

"Well, I better go unpack it was wonderful walking with you." Seiya said kissing her on the cheek, which irritated Serenity.

"Please don't do that again, Seiya." Serenity said now for the first time looking at him.

"I'm sorry Princess, my apologies," Seiya said bowing, "I won't do it again."

"Thank you," Serenity said trying to remain calm.

"I'll see you later Princess," Seiya said, and with another bow he turn around and walked to towards the palace as the Scouts were walking up to Serenity.

"The nerve of that guy kissing me, I wanted to slap him for doing that." Serenity said glaring at Seiya, as he walked away. "He knew I was married and he still did it."

"Don't worry Serenity, we can tell the Queen if need be?" Jupiter said.

"No that's alright, he said he won't do it again," Serenity said looking at Jupiter, "if he does, I'll go to mother about it."

"You want head to your room?" Mercury asked.

"No, let's go for where I really wanted to go…the gardens." Serenity said as they all nodded and they all walked talking about more pleasant things, not thinking about Seiya.

Seiya arrived outside his room and walked inside, all his clothes were hung up and put in the closet and the rest were on the bed waiting for him to put them where he wanted them.

As he organized his things in his temporary room he began to talk to himself, "does she honestly think I came to discuss things with the Senate? I only came to this stupid kingdom to make her mine; that's the only reason I'm here and if she doesn't realize it she's stupid, beautiful but stupid."

He walked to the balcony and looked down and saw the Scouts and Serenity in the gardens laughing. "Plus, you add the fact that, he left her here to go fight in a war and vulnerable to other men to take her away. He's dumber than I expected." Seiya said with an evil grin, "Serenity, I will take you away from him; I'll make you love me and forget all about him or just ruin your marriage. Either way, I'm going to win, love me or not." He turned around and walked back inside finishing up, laughing at his real plan.


	5. Stolen Friends

It was early the next morning Gabriel, the Celestials, Captain Tryso, and several other leaders we up in a tent that was a mini-command center.

"Alright Tryso, what's the situation looking like?" Gabriel asked in a authoritative voice.

"They situation seems to be lighting up in the west, it seems every assault they make there they fail and all their men die or retreat." Captain Tryso said smiling. "At this point I don't think it will be much longer till the situation is all over on that side, but they seem to be targeting the southern part of the kingdom now."

"How are we doing there?" Gabriel asked.

"We seem to holding firm, but at the same time we're being pushed back."

"Alright, I don't think I have much of choice now."

"Your majesty?"

"Alright guys, are you ready?"

"We didn't come to sit on our butts Gabriel, let's go!" Zack said with a smirk.

"Captain, send a messenger let them know we're on our way."

"Yes sir," Tryso said then turning to the young soldier next to him, "Dravim you heard Prince Gabriel…GO!"

"Yes sir," Dravin said and bolted out to the field.

The five transformed on and began their dash towards the forward the field, Captain Tryso not short behind. They arrived in the southern center of the field under the brush.

"Alright, Tryso get to the Western part of the field make sure the back archers are ready, I want them covering the infantry, get some of the archers in the trees that way the shadow will cover them more; Ryan same thing only on the East; Zack, you're going to be the second wind for Captain Tryso, if there are extensive losses; Tyler same on Ryan's side." Gabriel said setting up extensive orders. "Lance, you and I are going to be the key assault; my archers are going to cover; your swordsman I am giving you are just as skilled." Gabriel went into extensive detail after that.

"Everyone know what their jobs are?" Gabriel asked which resulted in them all nodding. "Alright, get to your positions."

The battle was extensive bloodshed; the grass of the southern kingdom was nearly covered with blood or bodies. As expected though the detailed plan given by Gabriel was a success, The Astromian warriors stood still after the Torturians retreated, Gabriel and the Celestials were limping and drenched in blood, mostly their opponents. However, Captain Tryso was not so lucky he had been fatally wounded by an arrow that pierced his heart, killing him instantly.

Before they turned around the Torturians made their final charge led by Zeta and his son, Kappa. Gabriel, the Celestials and the Astromian army, prepared for the assault and the final battle started.

"KAPPA, LEAVE GABRIEL TO ME!" Zeta screamed, but he did not hear his father, before he knew it Gabriel had drawn and arrow and nailed Kappa between the eyes. "KAPPA!" This unleashed a father's rage and slashed away and the Astromian army, attempting to get to Gabriel.

Zeta pulled his sword and Gabriel did the same, they dodge and slashed at each other neither making a direct him. The Celestials attempted to chase to protect their leader, before a giant energy ball hit the ground causing the four members to fall to the ground knocking them out cold and bleeding.

"It seems, we both lost someone dear to us," Zeta said evilly, "after I kill you I think I'll kill you wife, not after I have some fun with her."

This lit a fire under Gabriel; Zeta went to cut off his head. Gabriel however ducked and spun around slashing his Achilles' tendon, causing Zeta to collapse. Gabriel kicking the sword away from and Zeta over, "I should kill you, but I'm not I still deem you a friend no matter what." Gabriel said with his sword to Zeta's throat.

"I do as well, but you killed my son so we are no longer friends."

"Why did you do this in the first place?"

"Because I told him to," said a crackling voice that came from a woman, with crimson red hair down to her waist; dull orange eyes; dark purple lips; holding a staff with a crystal, hovering, ball; a purple dress, which showed a great deal of cleavage, and a black crown in a V-form, with a turquoise gem in the center; standing on a cliff. "I, Queen Beryl, told him too."

"Now, after centuries of torturing me, your kingdom is weakened." Queen Beryl said laughing "I'm not going to take it over, I have bigger plans. You'll find those out later, in the meantime." She raised her staff and the four members of the Celestials were encased in a barrier and teleported away.

"Give them back," Gabriel said firing and arrow which Beryl destroyed with her staff.

"So weak, but tell your parents I'm done here," Beryl said before vanishing.

The Torturian army retreated, and Gabriel fell to the ground crying. After five minutes, hands and knees to the ground, he got up and walking towards the palace and to the throne room. 'I'll kill her, I swear or someone else will.' He thought with rage in his heart.

He walked in the throne room not caring blood was dripping off him.

"Oh my god honey, are you ok?" Queen Noel running to her sun embracing, not caring if the blood gets on her.

"I'm fine, its not mine is mostly the Torturians." He look at his father and said, "It wasn't the Torturians they were tricked, contact them and tell them how things went down. I'm sure they will understand."

"I will son, but you look so upset?" King Alexum said worried.

"Queen Beryl, took the others and I'm worried what she's going do with them." Gabriel said.

"Everything will be fine, keep positive that's what makes you a strong warrior, a beloved prince, not to mention a loving husband." He said smiling at his son.

"Dad, Mom can I go back home?" Gabriel said looking into their eyes, his parents being able to see the tears mixed with blood.

"Of course son, but you might want to bathe first." Queen Noel said laughing making her son smile.

"Good idea," Gabriel said kissing his parents and heading to his bedroom to get dressed and change.


	6. The Rage of a Prince

"You guys rea…" Gabriel stopped mid-sentence realizing his, best friends weren't there smiling and ready to go. He was missing them a lot: Zack and his smart remarks, Lance and his mature personality similar to his own, Tyler and his cocky mind-set, and Ryan and his medical mumbo-jumbo; every one of them who were willing to come and fight alongside him without even a blink of an eye.

He gave his mom and dad a hug, telling them each "I love you", and then transformed, to his bald eagle form, heading back to the moon. It didn't take long before he landed behind Queen Serenity, transforming back into his human form.

"I'm back," Gabriel said which surprised her making Queen Serenity jump.

"Gabriel you scared me half to death," Queen Serenity said giving him a hug. "Serenity will be excited to see you, you must surprise her. She's by the fountain with the Scouts and Prince Seiya."

"Wait…PRINCE Seiya?"

"Oh Gabriel, you have nothing to worry about he is here to discuss business with the Senate."

"Ok that makes me feel better," Gabriel said with a laugh and headed towards the fountain.

The Scouts were sitting on the steps watching their Princess.

"Serenity, I really hate having to leave tomorrow, especially since I'm not sure when Gabriel's coming back to you." Seiya spotted Gabriel walking out in the corner of his eye and moved in and snuck a kiss on the lips.

"Well, isn't this great," Gabriel said looking shocked and annoyed, "your mother said I should surprise you, but looks like I got the surprise." Gabriel said turning around walking back inside.

"GABRIEL…WAIT…IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Serenity yelled, and then turned to Seiya slapping him hard to where he was on the ground. "YOU JERK, HOW DARE YOU!"

"I didn't know he was there, I'm sorry," Seiya said apologizing and lying.

"I don't care if you knew or not, you promised and you did it anyways. Thanks for ruining everything, now I have to go talk to him and explain what happened. I don't ever want to see you here again."

"Go talk to him Serenity; we'll take care of this." Mars said, picking Seiya up. "Let's bring you to Queen Serenity.

Serenity, quickly ran to hers and Gabriel's room, and spotted him put some clothes in a suitcase.

"Oh no Gabriel, it's not what you think…" Serenity said balling her eyes out. "I'm sorry; I didn't know he was going to do that."

"Oh really what was that Serenity?" Gabriel said irritated. "Did I just imagine another guy's lips on my wife's lips?

"He knew, you were married," Gabriel added but this time was almost yelling, where people could hear the argument down the hall. "So you let him kiss you anyway?"

"I didn't let him do it, it just happened." Serenity said holding Gabriel's arms.

The argument continued as the Scouts carried Seiya to Queen Serenity. As they walked into the throne room they spotted her and she saw them and Seiya with a massive red hand mark on the side of his face.

"Venus, what happened?" Queen Serenity asked in panic.

"This guy kissed Serenity, just as Gabriel was walking out and he saw it," Venus said just as worried, "Serenity is in her and Gabriel's bedroom arguing about the whole thing I'm sure."

"Alright bring him with us; we're going to see them." Queen Serenity got up and the Scouts, who were pushing Seiya. As they entered the hallway, they heard the argument. They moved faster, and without even asking they opened the door.

"Jupiter, close the door please." Queen Serenity said.

Gabriel spotted Seiya and stormed up to him drew a dagger, and slammed him against the wall. "You son of a…"

"Gabriel…NO!" Queen Serenity said "put him and the dagger down."

"Alright, I'll let him down," Gabriel said taking him by his shirt and throwing him against the bed post so he slides down. "There, I put him down,"

"Gabriel, don't be mad at Serenity," Mercury said, "See that mark on his face, Serenity did that."

"Wait the hand mark?"

"Yes, it's not her fault if anyone caused trouble it's him," Mars said looking him concerned.

"Alright," Gabriel said then turning back to Seiya, "you on the other hand."

"Honey, I know your upset just calm down," Serenity said pleading at her husband.

"I will, but first I want answers," Gabriel said picking Seiya up and slamming against the wall, "Why did you really come? Don't say it was to talk to the Senators."

"It was, to see the Senators," Seiya said trying to keep a straight face.

"LIAR!" Gabriel said slamming him again the wall, "If you don't tell the truth, I don't care if they're around I will cut your miserable throat."

With those words Seiya gave in, "Ok…ok…I came to steal Serenity from you;" Seiya said with fear in his voice, "now please don't kill me."

"Fine," Gabriel said with rage in his voice before slamming him against the wall hard enough to knock him out, and make a hole, and let him drop to the floor.

"Gabriel, I don't we've ever seen you this mad, what's wrong?" Venus said scared and worried.

"That was a bad time to make me angry at this very moment, let's leave it at that?" Gabriel said before turning to walk out of the room.

"Gabriel, quick question," Mercury said, "Where are the other guys?"

Gabriel stopped in his tracks and lowered his head. "Not now," Gabriel said trying to avoid it, "now's not a good time." Before anyone could ask another question he was out of the room.

All the Scouts looked at Queen Serenity, knowing he probably isn't in the moon to talk to Serenity.

"Don't worry girls, I'll find out what the issue is;" she said with a soft smile and followed after him.


	7. Fears of Friendship

Queen Serenity walked through the palace and found Gabriel at one of the fountains.

"Gabriel, I'd like to talk to you;" Queen Serenity said.

"Please not now," Gabriel said with a sniff and not looking at Queen Serenity.

"I know it's something serious, you would never yell at Serenity."

"Queen Serenity, I'm begging you just leave it be."

"I will not, my daughter, the Scouts and not to mention myself are all worried about you." Queen Serenity said walking over sitting on the edge of the fountain and lifting his chin, and seeing his tear stained face. "Please Gabriel, you are not just my daughter's husband, but also a son to me, please tell me."

"I can't, if I do you'll tell the others and then the Scouts will be angry at me and say I didn't protect them."

"Gabriel, are the Celestial's dead?"

"Oh no, they're alive they've just been…."

"It's ok, just relax."

"They were taken by Queen Beryl and I have no idea what she's going to do, or already has done to them."

"Oh, that explains a lot." Queen Serenity said with a heavy heart looking at her son-in-law. "Gabriel, you should tell the girls."

"I can't…they'll hate me."

"I'll be with you to relax you as a friend, just like I was when you told Serenity who you really were." Queen Serenity said wiping a tear from his eye. "Come on."

The two got up and walked slowly back to his and Serenity's bedroom, where Serenity and the Scouts were sitting worried about what the issue is. Queen Serenity and Gabriel finally reached the door and walked in.

"Honey, are you ok?" Serenity said running over to her husband, lifting his chin to look into his tearful russet eyes. "Oh honey, what's wrong I've never seen you cry like this, what happened?"

"Serenity, you and the Scouts better sit down." Gabriel said with a sniff and a sad vibration in his voice.

They all sat down, Serenity and Queen Serenity next to him and the Scouts across from them.

"Gabriel, just relax take a deep breath, and tell them what you told me;" Queen Serenity said.

"We…Well basically," Gabriel said lowering his head and starting to get quiet, which cause Serenity to grip his hand in hers. "They were taken…"

"I tried to get them back, I swear, but I couldn't I'm sorry." Gabriel added trying to stop them from getting angry at him.

"Are they ok?" Mars said jumping up.

"I don't know, the last thing that happened was them getting knocked out by and energy ball and getting teleported away by Queen Beryl."

"You should have tried harder," Mars said angry.

"Mars, calm down he was leading multiple people he could focus on four in particular." Jupiter said pulling Mars down onto the couch.

"That explains, why your temper was so high earlier," Venus said which resulted in a simple nod.

"Gabriel, do you think you could give them the whole story." Queen Serenity said. "If you can't that's ok, but try, alright?"

"I'll try," Gabriel said looking up and starting his story not leaving out anything, he paused a several times to calm down and squeeze Serenity's hand.

When he finally finished, he lowered his head back down.

"That's pretty much it," Gabriel with a sniff, "I'm sorry I didn't protect them."

"Gabriel, its ok we'll get them back," Mercury said smiling, "besides they aren't exactly weak physically, or mentally."

"I know, but it's not so much that," Gabriel said getting up and going to look out the window, "it's the fear of what she'll do; will she brain wash them like the Torturians?"

"If she does…," Gabriel added, "they could come and kill us all, after all remember Beryl did say she had bigger plans."

"Gabriel, you have to think positive besides you don't know what the future holds." Serenity said.

"I know, but I'm still scared."

They all got up and walked over and gave him a hug.

"No matter what, things will turn out to be ok, you'll see." Venus said.

"I hope your right," Gabriel said, "but listen, I'm going to lay down for a little bit."

"Alright, we'll see you later," Mercury said as they all walked out, all except Serenity who got into bed next to him and snuggled up.

"Honey, I am so sorry I yelled at you I jumped to conclusions." Gabriel said to Serenity gentle, looking at her.

"Gabriel, its ok I probably would have acted the same way if the same thing happened." She said kissing her husband's lips before they fell asleep.


	8. Vengence of Two

It was two weeks since Seiya's banishment from both the Moon and Astromian Kingdoms. He had been in contact with a person whose desire for vengeance matched his.

"Beryl, it's good to see you again." Seiya said.

"Oh Seiya, how are things going? Well I hope." Queen Beryl said with her natural sinister smile.

"You should know better Beryl, if I'm here it's because I failed at stealing Serenity's heart."

"So, you want in on my little plan of forcing their hands?"

"Depends on your plan?"

"I'm planning on attempting to force Gabriel into marrying me," Queen Beryl said with a sinister smile, "we could use the same plan and force Serenity to marry you."

"How do you plan on getting rid of the Scouts exactly?" Seiya asked confused.

"Oh Seiya, you should know I always make sure there are never any loop holes in my plans." Beryl said with her evil laugh, "If you must know like this." Beryl stepped to the side revealing the four kidnapped men of the Celestials.

"Oh Beryl, that's perfect I can't wait to see the look on both they're faces." Seiya said now laughing with her.

"This is my plan; therefore you shall not be coming along."

"Then how exactly am I supposed to convince Serenity to marry me?"

"Oh leave that to me, especially since I have the powers of the Negaforce by my side." Queen Beryl said with a laugh. "If they don't accept our offers, I'll destroy both Astromia and the Moon Kingdom."

"That will ultimately destroy the Silver Millennium," Seiya said in shock.

"Is that a problem?" Queen Beryl said aiming her staff at Seiya.

"Not at all as long as I end up Serenity, I don't care."

"Good," Queen Beryl said with a smirk, "I plan on attacking tomorrow at dusk."

"Perfect, I can't wait to have Serenity in my arms." Seiya said laughing, "Please, let me know how things go."

"I will," Queen Beryl said and with that Seiya vanished.

The Moon (the day of the attack)

Over the course of the two weeks Gabriel had started to lighten his mood and smiling, but deep down he was still felt as if he had let down everyone down. What he didn't know is that his, and the others, nightmare was about to come to fruition

That morning, Gabriel and Serenity were walking through the gardens looking at each flower enjoying the beauty around them.

"It's great to see you smiling again, I hated seeing you upset I know how much it kills you not having them around," Serenity said smiling at her husband.

"I know I'm trying to keep positive as possible." Gabriel said kissing his wife. "If it wasn't for you I don't know what I would do."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Serenity smiled as they kissed again.

"Honey, let's go back inside," Serenity said with a wink.

"I agree, come on."

They turned around and headed back to the palace, when suddenly a messenger came running up panting. "Your majesties, I have terrible news Astromia has been attack by Beryl again and there is nothing left."

Gabriel's eyes filled with tears, "What of my parents?" said scared and upset, with that question the messenger lowered his head and shook it; Gabriel fell to the ground, "NO…please god no! I can't stand to lose anything else."

"Your majesty, to be honest we do not know the current state of your parents, they are presumed dead, along with the Senate. However, that's not all Queen Beryl is on her way here to the Moon."

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked concerned.

"Yes Princess."

"Who's leading them?" Gabriel asked hoping that it's not who he thinks it is.

"Your majesty, I am afraid to say it's more than one person."

"Who…?"

"Your majesty it's…the Celestials."

"No…No…NO!"

"I'm sorry your majesty," the messenger said, which resulted in Serenity motioning to leave.

"I'm sure it's a mistake, they would never lead attack against any of us."

Gabriel stood, up with a tear stained face, but this time anger was involved.

"My kingdom may be destroyed, but I swear I will protect your kingdom." Gabriel said wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her holding nothing back

After breaking the kiss, they headed back to the palace and into their bedroom. "Serenity, if this is our last day together, I want to make it count." Gabriel said going to the door and locking the door and coming back to his bride kissing her with all the love he had as they fell onto the bed, unleashing an inferno of passion like never before.

The two woke up to a massive explosion; they both looked knowing the time had come. They both got dressed and kissed before he raised his arm and transformed.

"Solarum, come forth!"

The silver flamed phoenix flew into Gabriel's body, resulting in a silver glow encasing him completely. His body spiraled into the air the silver glow shattered as he gripped the silver bow, with a burning bowstring, that formed within his hand.

"Gabriel, please be careful."

"I will come back to you I swear it," he said with love in his voice, he rose from the ground, "please stay out of sight;" and with that simple statement he flew to battle.

Serenity ran to the balcony tears, in her eyes and realized the messenger was right it was the Celestials battling the women they loved. The Scouts were dodging, refusing to fight back, trying to convince them to stop, but it was as if they were deaf they kept on slashing or attempting to kill the Scouts. The girls finally lost all energy and fell resulting in them receiving death blows to their bodies, from their massive assault on the girls the ground was covered in blood, which resulted in Serenity running to them.

"NO!" Serenity screamed at the top of her lungs which Gabriel, turned and headed back as fast as he could.

"Honey, what happ.." Gabriel turned and looked and saw the nightmare he never wanted to become a reality.

"Aww, how sweet the Prince and the Princess all in one place this is perfect," said an evil sinister tone.

"BERYL, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Gabriel said aiming an arrow at her.

"With little help from the Negaforce, I was able to turn the Celestials from following you to following me, and they are the ones who killed the Scouts. Queen Beryl said laughing, "they are wonderful solders aren't they."

"Now, I have a proposition for you." Beryl added with an evil smirk.

"We're not making any deals with an old hag with you," Gabriel said.

"I'll pretend, I didn't hear that," Beryl said irritated. "Here's my proposition…Prince Gabriel you come and rule alongside me and Serenity you rule alongside Prince Seiya. If you accept these terms I will spare the Moon Kingdom."

"Alright, we both will give you our answer right now and here it is." Gabriel said quickly pulling an arrow and firing at her.

"Oh so, that's your decision." Beryl said enraged raising her staff a lightning bolt nailed Gabriel in the chest launching him onto a piece of metal from the fountain piercing his back.

"GABRIEL…NO!" Serenity said running over pulling him off of it and holding his hand and laying him against her blood running on her dress. "Don't leave me, I need you please…don't die."

"Honey, I'll always be with you," Gabriel said as he lost his grip and falling limp.

"Gabriel, please wake up…this isn't funny wake up!"

"Aww poor little Princess, her knight and shining armor is dead," Beryl said laughing. "That's very upsetting for me, but at least Prince Seiya will be happy."

"I'm NEVER going to be with Seiya…EVER!" Serenity said with authority, "I will love Gabriel, now and forever." Pulling the sword from Gabriel's sheath and thrust it into her chest.

"Serenity…NO!" Queen Serenity said running to her daughter Artemis and Luna by her side. As they arrived, they found Serenity lying on Gabriel's chest. Queen Serenity fell to her knees after seeing her daughter limp body, blood running from under her. "I must stop this from going any further…Moon Crystal Power!"

"NO…STOP…SERENITY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Beryl said screaming at the top of her lungs, but it was too late the power of the Silver Crystal absorbed all of the Negaforce and binding it inside and leaving the kingdom in ruins.

Queen Serenity walked up and kneeled next to the young couples lifeless bodies. "I am so sorry Serenity," she said moving a strand of blonde hair from her face.

Queen Serenity stood up and turned to her two feline advisors, and friends. "Luna, Artemis, I am requesting three things of you, because I have very little time left."

"Of course, Queen Serenity what is it?" Artemis said.

"You must take this the 'Crescent Moon Wand', this can only be used by our royal blood line, and therefore you must find Princess Serenity. When you do, you must be prepared to give her this in case Queen Beryl and the Negaforce returns; the second is you must make sure that the Silver Crystal stays out of the hands of the dark forces; and finally, please protect my daughter and the other Sailor Guardians."

"Yes, Queen Serenity," the two felines said in unison.

"Now, there is only one thing I can do to guarantee she and the others have a happy future that is to clear their minds so they have no recollection of the Moon Kingdom."

Queen Serenity took the Silver Crystal, opened her hand and let crystal began to ascend and with a burst of light encircled ever person on the Moon and sent them to the earth.

The Crescent Moon Wand fell from her hand. "Queen Serenity!" The two felines said in unison, before creating a second burst of light encases the two guardians into two canisters and followed the others to the Earth.


End file.
